Due to an increasing demand for greater throughput in multimedia communications, there is a desire to communicate using potentially available wide bandwidth channels. Such channels may overlap the frequency coverage of relatively narrow bandwidth legacy channels. Devices operating to support multiple channel widths (e.g., wide bandwidth channels and legacy channels) may scan wide bandwidth channels for availability. The operation of such devices may be constrained, however, in that communications conducted using wide bandwidth channels may overlap concurrently-operating legacy channels. If legacy communication compatibility is to be maintained (e.g., to support medium reservation information), the question arises: how to specify the wide bandwidth channels that are to be used?